Memories of Us
by autumn midnights
Summary: Rose and Scorpius, from their Sorting to their marriage. Rose/Scorpius.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: For the Secret Santa over at the Prompts, Prompts, Prompts forum. For Maddie (hearts of ink and paper). Hope you like it, and Merry Christmas.

* * *

i.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hat was placed on his head, and it stayed there, still, for about a minute or so before yelling, "SLYTHERIN" for the whole hall to hear. He stood up, putting the hat back onto the stool, and walked over to the Slytherins' table, sliding into a place near the end. He looked small, especially compared to the fourth year who was beside him. Rose watched him for a moment, curious about this boy who seemed to be normal, despite her father's warnings, before turning her attention back to the Sorting of the other first years.

"Weasley, Rose."

It was a disconcerting feeling, having a hat talk directly into one's mind, and Rose found herself wondering what sort of enchantments could even allow such a thing as a near-sentient hat. "_You are a curious one, aren't you...you love to learn and have a thirst for knowledge that runs deep. I'm going to have to place you in RAVENCLAW!" _The last word was shouted, and Rose stood up, glancing one last time at Scorpius Malfoy before putting the hat down and making her way over to the table accessorized in blue and bronze.

ii.

Rose was looking forward to her first Herbology lesson, as it was with Professor Neville Longbottom, an old family friend. He had come around the Weasleys' and Potters' homes multiple times, and she always enjoyed seeing him. She entered the greenhouse nearly last, as she couldn't stand to push and shove like the rest of the students. The tables were set up so that two people could fit comfortably at each one, but students had not paired up yet. Everyone was milling around in little groups, talking to those they knew best.

"All right," Professor Longbottom said loudly, to get everybody's attention. "I'd like each of you to pair up and find a desk. I will be pairing students up if necessary." He gave them a couple minutes to find a partner. Rose headed over to the four girls from her dormitory, but they had already formed two pairs - Leona and Cassandra as one, Anna and Maria as the other. Glancing around the class, she blushed. It seemed as though every student had a partner but her. They were getting settled at their tables, as she stood there awkwardly in the space between her roommates' desks. Professor Longbottom noticed. "Rose, you can go with Scorpius over there," he said, gesturing.

Rose stepped over to the table with the Slytherin boy, feeling a surge of apprehension. Her father had warned her about him, after all, and she was never one to go directly against what an adult said; but then, she couldn't very well refuse, or ignore Scorpius, just because of her dad's old prejudices. Resolving to put all that in the back of her mind, she nodded politely at him. "I'm Rose."

"Scorpius...but then, you probably knew that."

"Yeah," she said, laughing, and any tension that might have been lurking disappeared as they struck up a conversation in whispered tones, so as to not get reproved by Professor Longbottom, who seemed too interested in a boy at the front who was poking his plant to pay any attention to Rose and Scorpius anyway.

iii.

That was how it was for a while; Rose-and-Scorpius, or Scorpius-and-Rose. Their friendship grew quickly despite their obvious differences; all of which mattered nothing to them. They spent most of their time together, although occasionally one of them would spend time with their dorm-mates, or, in Rose's case, with her family. Al, the only member of her family in her year, didn't disapprove of her friendship with Scorpius. Although he was wary, he saw no problem in it, and even relented to spend time with the two of them once in a while, although he had made several friends in Hufflepuff and spent much more time with them.

James was the one who disapproved. He was a Gryffindor, through and through, and with that came all the ancient prejudices against Slytherins that had been there probably since the school was first built. He didn't want his little cousin (despite Rose being only one year younger) hanging around a Malfoy. Definitely not. More than once during Rose's first year he tried to talk her out of it, but at some point, he stopped. He had gotten a letter from his Aunt Hermione, and his mother, saying that who Rose chose to be friends with was her business and her business alone, and as long as it wasn't harming anyone, which it wasn't, there was no reason to stop it.

Once James stopped harassing them, everything was absolutely normal.

iv.

Their first few years at Hogwarts passed in much the same way. A few people made fun of Rose and Scorpius for their friendship, but these people were few and far between. On the whole, people were much more tolerant of others now than they had been during the First and Second Wizarding Wars, although some prejudices still remained. They never let it affect them. Their friendship was much more important to them than other people's silly opinions, and through all the pointed remarks and snarky tones they ignored it all, because they were Rose-and-Scorpius and that mattered much more, anyway.

v.

It was their fourth year when feelings that weren't completely platonic came into their relationship. It started one day in the library, when Rose said, "Oh, by the way - we can't go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday." She bounced a little in her seat. "Geoff Corner asked me out, and I said yes. But I promise, we can hang out after," she added.

"Geoff Corner's a jerk," Scorpius muttered.

"No he's not." Rose looked mildly offended at his words. "You just don't like him because he got the Snitch in the last Quidditch match against Slytherin."

"_Besides _that," he replied (although he was still smarting from the defeat) "he's a player, and you know it. Hasn't he been out with four different girls this year alone?"

"You're jealous," a voice said from the bookcase, and second-year Lily Luna popped her head out. "You're just jealous that Rose is going out with him instead of hanging out with you."

He laughed it off, but maybe, just maybe, there was a smudge of truth to her words.

vi.

He pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss before beginning to tug at her shirt - and that was when Scorpius woke up, sitting upright in his bed. _What the..._ he thought, sighing. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed, or imagined, about kissing Rose. It had started in fourth year, continuing since then despite their maintained platonic relationship. Sighing, he lay back down, but his mind was now stuck on the idea. Rose wasn't the prettiest girl he knew, but her personality made up for her frizzy hair and too many freckles. She made him laugh, she was smart, she was kind...she was _always on his mind, _it seemed. He'd love to go on a date with her. He'd love to hold her in his arms.

It was really, downright annoying.

vii.

"All right," Scorpius said, walking alongside Rose on their way to Hogsmeade. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of their sixth year, the first Hogsmeade trip since last year's O.W.L.s, which to Scorpius were hell and to Rose were 'not that bad', in her own words. It was nice to be relaxing again. "I have something to ask you, Rose."

"What is it?" She glanced up at him.

"I...Merlin, I really don't know how to say this, since we're already technically hanging out, but will you go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" A mischievous smile that Scorpius associated more with Lily was making its way across Rose's face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Because if you are, you know, I accept."

viii.

It was all over the school, then, that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had been out on a date. Students had speculated about it before, but never had any real proof. This was proof, seeing them walk around Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, their body language showing romance rather than friendship. James caught a glimpse of them and started to hurry forward to tell them off - a Malfoy and a Weasley? It was practically impossible - but his friends were there, and he decided to let it be, just for the time being. He'd hex Malfoy later.

But Rose was happy, so there was no 'later'.

ix.

Rose always wondered what she'd do after graduation, but now the answer was simple. Her and Scorpius would live in a flat together; they had already decided this in the beginning of their seventh year when the subject of graduating came up in their conversations. Her parents would not be pleased about it, and this made her slightly nervous, but she knew that eventually, they would forgive her. After all the things _they _did when they were her age and even younger, living with her boyfriend should seem like nothing. She was of age, after all, so technically her parents couldn't really forbid her from doing it.

She moved in with him after graduation. It felt natural, living with Scorpius, after all their years of friendship and the two years of romance. They fit so well together, and although occasionally there were arguments, as was common with any couple, they were eventually resolved. They were a match made in heaven, so to speak, and it was kind of funny considering how young they had been when they first started dating, only sixteen, but whenever Rose worried about that, she would always remember her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, who had been sixteen and fifteen, and they were still happily married, so maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

x.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Rose Minerva Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rose Minerva Weasley, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your husband."

Rose looked up into her almost-husband's eyes, alight with excitement just like her own. They were twenty, both young but not too young to know that this is what they both truly wanted. Rose nodded. "I do."

* * *

**First RoseScor I've ever written. It's not my favorite Next-Gen couple, to be honest, but I think I did okay. Please leave a review after reading!**

-**lunalestrange4**


End file.
